The Guy Who Got To Be The 11th Doctor
by chachingmel123
Summary: A lover of Matt Smith as the Doctor, dies and gets reincarnated into a world where the show exists but isn't good enough to attract an amazing actor to do the character justice. He decides to try out and show the world how good the show can get with the right person in the driver seat.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A lover of Matt Smith as the Doctor, dies and gets reincarnated into a world where the show exists but isn't good enough to attract an amazing actor to do the character justice. He decides to try out and show the world how good the show can get with the right person in the driver seat.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"Why is Doctor Who, currently so terrible!?" Said, Matt as he looked at the latest season of his favourite show 'Doctor Who'.

The show used to be amazing, the writing used to be world class, the person who played the Doctor used to be the most qualified for the role.

Now all of that had been scrapped and PC agenda was running wild through it.

All they scrapped all the iconic monsters for genetic looking ones?

That was the thing that broke the camel's back.

The first episode was all he needed, to decide to never watch the current run of the show until there is a huge change behind the scenes.

Thankfully, he had amazing seasons of Doctor Who to watch, to tide him over until the run for the current doctor was over.

His favourite by far was Matt Smith, even though he understood that some people may find the man annoying.

Not only did he like the man because they sheared the same first name but Matt Smith presented a scene in the show that just made the show go from good to his favourite show of all time in minutes.

And to think that was the last, he would ever see as his soul department from his body.

He wasn't ill and he wasn't murdered, he simply died of old age, he was born in the 70s so he was now an old man.

Suddenly he woke up, like he was having a dream.

He saw that he was in an average looking apartment, the sound of cars was in the background.

He moved only to find out he could sit up no problem, he looked down at his hands.

His hands were young and vibrate of life.

They weren't like a child's hands or teenagers, but it was like he had enter his glory years.

His 20's.

He found a mirror and he almost bent over in shock, seeing that his old wrinkly face and white hair had transformed.

In front of him was a young man with black hair but somehow, he gave a look of old fashioned.

He looked like a young man, but he was defiantly an old man inside.

"I look like Matt Smith" He said, if only he had a bow tie and a fez.

Always the glorious red Fez.

Suddenly he was a hit with memorises.

Memorises of an alternative version of himself, who wanted to be an actor but his career went nowhere, it was merely because he had stage fright.

The poor guy was a guy who spent countless hours just trying to come to a place where he could somebody.

He was also aware of how much he looked like a famous child growing up but who would listen when he could write a letter and there was no guarantee that anybody would read it?

But that child had been believed to be dead until two years ago when he came out and Matt was stunned to see how similar they looked to each other.

They didn't look like clones of each other but similar, as if they were cousins.

It got him excited for the possibility that he could possibly have family but he was a nobody and there was no way he would get his voice heard especially over the crazy people who claim to be related to famous people, every day.

But it just wasn't working and young Matt had died from alcohol poisoning.

"We'll, Matt my boy. It's only right that an old man such as myself transforms you into a star in death." Said, Matt.

But then he got another memory.

Doctor Who did in fact exist, but it was midcore.

There was no amazing actor attached to it such as David Tenant or Matt Smith.

The writing was there, the music was on point, the settings and monsters were the same but no truly amazing actor like the likes of Kuu Hizuri would take the job for that pay or pure interest.

Of course, he was going to live this guy's dream, he was an old man who was young again, there must be a reason why he crossed over worlds if not to help a guy out.

When are the auditions for the Next Doctor?

He saw the black cheap looking laptop on a wooden desk and turned it on.

It worked just like he thought it would and he could almost hear the Doctor Who music 'I am the Doctor' behind him as he began to search.

It seems the showrunners were already looking for a new doctor and many midcore actors were auditioning to simply pay the bills.

Doctor Who wasn't supposed to be like this.

If he made it to the studio right now, he could audition, the duration of the auditions was a full month.

He got up and took off his clothes and began to find a patterned bow tie, jacket, white shirt, brown pants and old brown shoes.

No Fez.

Huh.

He looked in the mirror and said. "Show time." before saying. "And then when I have the money, I'll buy that Fez."

He always wanted to say that.

He walked out of the door, locking it before walking down the corridor and people who were his neighbours and were out, looked at him with wide eyes.

He walked with joy in his steps as if he was a crazy person.

He walked down the street and many people looked at him with wide eyes.

He slid and skipped like a man who had just got a girl's number without using pity, but he was dressed so old fashion compared to everybody around his age that people can't help but stare.

He had young hips so he was going to use them.

He walked to the studio while being looked at as crazy.

However, it was still auditioned time and he was allowed into the building, everybody in the audition waiting room looked at him with wide eyes.

He was certainly the most uniquely dressed person in the room.

One by one, people were made to come in as those before them went out.

Soon it was his turn and he walked in, the showrunner looked at him with wide eyes when they saw his style of dress.

But if he was his actual age, the clothes would be appropriate for his age.

"Hello!" Matt said, smiling as they all stared. "My name is Matt but you can call me, Matt Smith"

A woman snapped out of it and gave him a small part of the script.

"Read" Said, the man.

Matt gladly did.

There was silence he as got ready.

He suddenly shouted.

"HELLLLLO, BEAUTY!"

They all jumped in their seats.

"Tardis. You, beautiful machine! What would I ever do without you?" he said, smiling and rubbing his palms.

'Where we going?'- read the script.

Matt smiled and said. "Anywhere and nowhere, my dear simple Amy. This Tardis tells me where I need to go, not where I want to go"

'But isn't that dangerous just drifting through time and space without a destination?'- Read the script.

He let out a laugh and said. "And that what makes it fun, Amy! We never know where we will land!" than he began to laugh and say. "Isn't that great?"

'Your nuts!'- Read the script.

"I know" He said, before yelling. "AND YOU LOVE ME FOR IT!"

The showrunners could just see him in front of the Tardis controls with his companion.

This had never happened before to them when they auditioned somebody and when he stopped talking, the magic stopped.

Matt know he would never be as good as Matt Smith but he thought he got the character across.

But did they want this Doctor?

"Can you start on Month?" Said, the woman making him blink.

"Huh?" He said.

"We have never seen such a high-level acting ability being presented to us for so little" Said, the man.

The viewers would like him a lot, he couldn't pull his eyes away.

They wanted to hire him?

"We'll...I'm a fresh face and I thought I will try out" Said, Matt not telling them he need the money for rent at his cheap apartment. "The main character is a time lord? I just to try out"

"Then Matt Smith. Welcome to the team" Said, the man shaking his hand. "We hope that you have an exciting 3 years with us"

Maybe, they could push it to 4 years?

They all got the feeling that their show would transform with him at the driver seat.

Matt went back to his apartment telling nobody he got the job but he did start filming the following week and it was the coolest thing he had even seen, being on the set of Doctor Who.

Just meeting the make-up artists who made the aliens come to life and his all-time favourite the Darlix's had him almost screaming like a fan boy.

That excitement was defiantly channelled into his acting on the set.

And because Doctor Who wasn't huge in England, there was no special event to announce the new Doctor to the world, people just watched.

The highest numbers of eyes to view the show was always the regeneration episode just to see who would come next.

#A Year later#

The actor who played the 10th Doctor walked around the Tardis with fear in his eyes, but he just couldn't pull the extreme sadness off to make Viewers feel sorry for him so the viewers found themselves just wanting him to hurry up and become somebody else.

He started to glow and then he blew up like fire-workers, suddenly yellow light was coming out of his head and arms, as he threw his body back.

The energy released did quite a number on the Tardis and parts of it became to burst into flames and the choir began to sing the background.

The camera zoomed into his face and so did the audience, to their tv screens, smart phone and laptop.

The pain was unbearable and he started screaming and with one flare, his face completely changed and so did his outfit.

Those who watched the show casually, eyes popped out of their head when they saw how much the actor who revealed himself looked like Koun Hizuri, now gracing their screens.

The man's inspected himself just as the audience inspected him.

"L-Legs" Said, the man grabbing his tall legs and his voice cracked. "I still got legs!"

He kissed his legs.

"Good" He said, before checking something else. "Arms!" he touched his sleeves. "I still got arms! Hands. Ooooh. Fingers. Lots of Fingers" he wiggled than like a crazy person.

"Ears" He said, putting his hands on his ears. "Eyes. Nose" he put his hands on each part, "Chin" than his hands went to his hair.

His black short hair that made him look like he should belong in the 70's.

"I'm a girl!" he said, in a high pitched, cracked voice and the views found themselves smiling, seeing his complete horror at the possibility that he had transformed into the opposite sex.

"No. No!" he said, touching his Adams apple. "I'm not a girl!" than he touched his hair and brought it forward to see. "I'm still not ginger?' with disappointment.

The audience wanted to burst out laughing.

Why did he want to be Ginger?

Than he remembered something or tried to.

"There is still something I'm forgetting" He said, "I need to do something. Think. Think"

Suddenly the Tardis shook knocking the safety right under him and he grabbed the Tardis controls to hang on and laughed.

"CRASHING!" he said, like it was a good thing, he went around.

The camera showed the outside of the Tardis in flames, flipping through space to Earth.

"A-HA!" He said, the camera changed to him as he tried to read the direction the Tardis was going in. "WAHOO! WOHOHOHO!"

Was he mad? The Audience watching thought but couldn't look away.

The Tardis shook some more and he yelled to the camera that was now looking at him from above.

"GERONIMMMMOOOOO!"

The camera began to spin as it drew further and further away from him.

Than the credits rolled.

Through the whole scene, the music and the acting were on point.

For the first time in the show history, the viewers wanted to see more, if there was a new episode coming up next only to be disappointed.

The show had found its Doctor.

And for his resemblance to Koun Hizuri, there would be even more people tuning in to watch the next episode which was next year, only to stay for the story, acting ability and music.

The show was on its way up.

Up to the eyes of the Hizuri family.

And scene!

If you want more. Review/Fav and Follow. I'm going to stay on the Next chapter of 'No Happy Ending' due to it being a request. Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Doctor Who.

Enjoy!

The small fan base gave the actor Dan Sanders, the 10th Doctor, their well wishes as he officially left the show however what the fan base was truly talking about was how the new Doctor looked like Koun Hizuri, if he had black hair and a more defining jawline.

He was only on screen for a few minutes but he had managed to make people laugh and be invested in what would happen, next.

People wanted to know what he would bring to the table and when the trailer for his very first proper episode 'The Eleventh Hour' dropped, there was an overwhelmingly positive feedback about it, and people were actually excited for the upcoming episode.

Especially when they saw the monster of the week, they got the feeling they were in for a treat.

Everybody involved waited for the episode to air, they wanted to know what the fanbase and the newcomer's reaction were to the first episode, because of his looks there was a new crowd that had never seen an episode before so this would be their first introduction to the show.

The only person who was unusually not worried at all was the actor who was supposed to be the most nervous out of them all.

Matt Smith, the man dared to drink tea in his apartment while the show was airing.

The fanbase and the newcomer's eyes were glued to their screens when the opening came on.

And what a show it was.

The first few minutes, were absolutely hilarious, the newcomers and fanbase found themselves laughing at his interaction with a little ginger haired girl named Amy, especially the beacon part, many burst out laughing when they heard him say.

"Are you trying to poison me?" with all seriousness, from eating beacon, then felt the urge to try fish fingers and custard when they saw him eating the unusual combination.

And then the doctor went back into his Tardis but when he came back, the whole house had changed and he was being handcuffed by a ginger haired policewoman.

The moment the monster was introduced, scared the audience and the policewoman, thankfully she ran out of the room only for the doctor to find out she wasn't really policewoman.

When the doctor pointed out how the face of the dog and man were identical and the man barked, it was a sight that made many hearts drop and scream for both of them to run, luckily with the goo drenched screwdriver, he managed to get himself free and wasted no time in running.

The actress that played Amy ran after him, her acting was a welcoming surprise, nobody knew that Matt own acting ability had made her take the job seriously.

Both of them made it outside but the creature did not follow them and thankfully seemed to be confined to the house.

But that did not sooth fears though and soon the reason why it didn't move revealed itself in the form of space eyeballs threatening to kill the planet if they don't capture the escaped prisoner.

It was a race against clock and the actor playing Amy was trying to stop him at every turn, until he managed to bargain with her for 20 minutes.

His acting was specular when he figured out Patient zero ability and had fun with it, however the creature escaped into the hospital and everybody froze when they saw it creep onto a sleeping patient.

Many looked away.

The Doctor kidnapped a fire-trunk told Amy and her boyfriend to evacuate the hospital which both of them didn't take seriously until a woman with two kids showed up and one of the girls spoke in a full-grown adult woman voice.

Both 'Amy' and 'Rory' face matched the audience when they heard the voice and when all three of them opened their mouths to reveal razor sharp teeth, the actors ran for their lives while being chased.

Nobody wanted the two to die.

The doctor was on his way, speaking to them through a phone, everybody eyes were wide when the doctor used a fire truck to get into the building window and climb the ladder into it.

It was the Doctor vs Patient Zero, and him contacting the world government earlier came into play, people were smiling when they realised how cunning he was.

The alien was caught.

However, Patient Zero was not going to go down without a fight and revealed its last trump card.

The image of him from Amy mind.

She collapsed.

However, the doctor still had a strong connection to her and he could get through to her while she was in a coma.

The creature true form was revealed and Patient Zero was captured.

However, it wasn't the end of the episode, in a shocking twist the Doctor called the aliens back!

'Rory' voiced everybody thoughts making it that much funnier but then the Doctor got a change of clothes in the most swaggest way anybody had ever seen, you would have thought he wouldn't pull it off with that messy blue short and dirty hole filled trousers but he did.

And he did it well.

He went to the rooftop and Amy, and Rory followed, they found the eyeball race on the roof.

"The doctor will see you now!" Shouted the Doctor, dramatically.

The eyeball came down and looked at him scanning that he wasn't human.

The doctor asked a question about the threat of people on the planet to the alien race and the eyeball beamed a short holographic video on the human history.

The eyeball answered no and he asked another question.

"Is this planet protected?" He said.

The image of all the villain from the whole show run appeared and it was time for the Fanbase to be blown away, however when they saw all the doctors one by one, from the very first actor with that music for added specialness, it was like they become screaming fangirls and boys.

Everybody had a Doctor that they liked more than the rest even if they were okay, never had all of them appeared on screen before even if it was just a hologram.

However, the coolest thing they all had seen before far was the part he walked through his past reincarnation and said.

"Hello." He smiled, before saying. " I'm the Doctor"

In that moment chills went down those who watched spine.

It was in that moment that every pair of eyes on a screen realized, one thing.

Doctor Who was no longer an okay show.

It was a great show.

Ch 2: New life is breathed into the show

Matt, in his apartment, suddenly woke up to the sound of his phone ringing at an early hour of the morning.

He groaned and got up, it had been a year since he arrived here and everybody was still looking at his sense of style strangely, he paid the rent on time and he was living his Doctor Who dream.

He hoped he did his parallel self-proud, he had yet to see the response from last night's episode.

He went to his old mobile phone and answered it and said.

"Hello?"

He didn't expect to hear the voice of somebody who was clearly sweating and stuttering. "U-Um, Mr Smith. Can you come down to the company? I know this is supposed to be your day off, but we are willing to pay you for the extra time."

He was stunned, this was the intern Jack on the phone.

" Sure. I can come down, no problem" Matt said, he getting up and almost fall over trying to get dressed.

God, he loved being able to move.

He got into his old timey suit, combed his hair and sprayed his cologne, then he walked out.

Strutting out of his apartment and made his way to the company, he noticed that some people did not look at him like he had lost it instead they looked at him with wide eyes and strange recognition as if they weren't sure he was the person they saw on tv last night.

He arrived at the company and couldn't help but notice how the staff was looking at him differently than the past year and a half.

"Mr Smith. The president wants to see you" Said, the Intern.

He was taken to the most important office in the company.

He entered and the man who had brown curly main and round build, beamed when he saw him.

"Mr Smith. Please sit down" said, the man much to his confusion.

He sat down on a brown chair in front of a large black desk.

"Can I get you something?" The man said. "Tea?"

"That would be lovely." Said, Matt, and the man handed him some tea.

"Well, Mr Smith. I want to talk to you about the possibility of extending your contract" Said, the man.

"Huh?" Said, Matt blinking.

"Your first proper episode aired last night and there has been an overwhelmingly positive response" Said, the man, turning the laptop around. "Extremely positive in fact."

And Matt leaned forward and began to read the comments.

'I can't believe I'm saying this but amazing episode. Amazing Doctor!'

'Where has this Doctor been for the past few years? Give me more!'

'When he said 'I'm the Doctor'. I got chills!'

'Watched for the looks, but stayed for the amazing acting, story and music'

'Who else tried Custard and Fish fingers after the episode finished? I did!'

'A veteran of the show here. Stopped watching a few years back. However, when I heard that the show was now good, I had to watch the clips, and it did not disappoint. This is a breath of fresh air. Will be watching from now on.'

'This new doctor is hilarious, but he has his emotional moments which makes those moments stand out. Will be watching from now on. Keep up the good work.'

'How did the show managed to land somebody with his abilities? Maybe they used some of the CG budget to pay him? The supporting actors were also good.'

Of course, there was some negative comments like any show out there but the show got an overwhelming positive response from those who watched, a lot of viewers really like the new Doctor and were waiting on pins and needle for the trailer for the next episode to drop.

The company had wisely put clips of the episode online, including the clip that had cremated the audience for the show and were bring in new eyes who came to look from curiosity.

Heck, it wouldn't an exaggeration that people were looking at the previous doctors before him to catch up on the show's history.

Matt was actually stunned to see that the views for one clip and the overwhelming positivity.

He didn't realise how amazing it was for a subpair product with so much potential to suddenly become actually good to the world, who was starving for it.

Plus, British tv shows in this world weren't really all that great, it was mostly America and Japan, who ruled the roost when it came to TV shows.

People would watch in subtitles if they thought a foreign show was good.

"I can tell you know that our official webpage has over 200 thousand followers" Said, the man. "And its raising"

Matt eyes were wide, it was nothing in his world but this was huge because the followers used to be a measly 40 thouands.

"We plan to drop the next episode trailer tonight," Said, the man. "If this positivity keeps up, then the company is willing to negotiate with you, to get you to stay for longer. We are even willing to give you a pay rise if the numbers climb."

Pay rise depending on success?

This was not out of the ordinary in this industry especially if their numbers continue to climb, people will start paying money for their products to just appear in the show if the show gets very strong viewing numbers.

It will also raise his profile and other people will start eyeing him, hoping to poach him for some of that magic he brought to the show.

When his contract runs out, the company may not even be able to afford him.

"I love the show, and I would like to be the Doctor forever but my time has to run out sometime," Said, Matt, he really did love the show. "I will be willing to stay for an extra year, but I feel like I shouldn't just be known as the Doctor."

He had set a new bar for the show if the person after him isn't good than the viewers may riot.

"Alright than" Said, the man, knowing better actors than the ones who come calling may come because of this season.

However, with great acting comes inspiration to make amazing stories.

The Writers team for the show was on fire, finally they had somebody to work with who could do their scripts justice, it light a fire in them to do much better with the episodes.

So, the writers for the show went all out.

The trailer that dropped that night wasn't 'The Beast Below' like it should because it was the second episode of the season but 'The Time of The Angels'.

The now grown fan base gathered when the trailer dropped.

"Doctor what do you know about the weeping angels?" said, the actor playing River Song.

The look on the Doctor face when he heard that name showed history.

"The angel is going to come" said, the doctor as they all saw a cave of statues that were darkly lit.

"There is an angel amongst those statues" Said, an unknown voice.

"We're all in terrible danger" Said, the doctor with a serious tone.

Than the angels started showing up and you could feel the clear danger going on, the last shot was a close up of a weeping angel.

Than black.

The hype was real.

And scene!

Next chapter, two episodes drops to everybody pleasant surprise and it cremates him as being big in the UK. Matt finds himself getting recognized by fans as he goes out shopping and a company calls about making toys for the show, that sell like hotcakes. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Doctor Who.

Enjoy!

The episode aired an extricating week later, however the fan base was shocked to discover there would be two back to back episodes instead of one.

The Time of the Angels and Of Flesh and Stone.

It was time for the weeping angels and thanks to the brilliant acting from Matt, you could really feel the tension in the air.

The reveal that every single statue was a weeping angel when they all turned around for a split second after all the torches were turned off, scared people from both countries.

The ending was the first episode had people smiling that the Doctor gave a badass speech.

The angel that took a soldier named Bob's voice was chilling but there were still some light-hearted moments but it wasn't overwhelming enough for people to not take the scenario seriously.

People wept for the death of Bishop, he was only there for a couple of minutes but the Doctor treated his death with such respect.

Never before had such respect being shone for a British TV character and everybody wince when they heard the sound of a neck being snapped as the Doctor looked away.

However, when the Doctor met angel Bob face to face people stared, and couldn't believe their ears when the angels demand to have the Doctor throw himself into the crack that they were now fleeing from.

The angels had just killed people the same day, they didn't deserve to be saved.

Everybody wanted to know what he would do to get out this when there was only 3 people left and were confused with his wordings until River Song got what he saying and told him how clever he was.

She told the blind Amy to hang onto something and then hit a button, the Doctor grabbed onto something and they were swept clean off their feet but not flying off.

The Angels on the other hand...

They all watched as the Angels were sucked into the crack as badass music placed in the backgrounds, the doctor looked back and smiled when he saw what was happening.

It was a fitting conclusion to the two parter, it was a shame what happened to all the soldiers but Doctor Who was never afraid of shying away from death.

The two episodes cremated the assumption that the show was now incredibly good.

When clips were uploaded, something shocking happened.

It began treading in England.

And when it was trending in a country, the advertisement company's and even a toy company flocked to get a piece of that pie.

Other entertainment companies began to eye Matt Smith, entertaining the thought of poaching him when his contract was up.

In American the fanbase was exploding and other countries began eyeing the show for their own regions to dub for the audience, if they thought it would be a good ratings booster.

For England it was like they finally had a show to challenge the world.

Who cares if he was a nobody actor before?

Matt Smith was quickly becoming a household name.

Ch 3: The man who wanted peace and quiet.

Matt Smith was out shopping like a normal person.

"Hmm. What should I get?" Said, Matt looking at the brands of ointment as if he was studying the hardest question in the universe.

Suddenly he heard something.

It sounded of a sonic screwdriver.

Any fan would recognise that sound.

Matt turned and saw a child with blond hair pointing a toy screwdriver at a surprise toy machine hoping it would allow him to get a toy without paying for it while his parents rolled their eyes fondly.

Matt blinked in surprise, he knew that there was now toys available from the show but he hadn't run into somebody who owned one just yet.

He suddenly had an idea to surprise the kid, he walked as casual as possible towards the kid and his family.

Suddenly the kid heard.

"Cool, Screw driver"

The kid looked up and almost had a heart attack when he saw the Doctor from TV right beside him, in his old timey suit and everything.

The kid's mouth was open and he looked with wide eyes.

"Much cooler than mine" Said, Matt getting out his own screwdriver that the set makers allowed him to keep a copy off because he refused to leave without owing his own screwdriver.

It only made sense, right?

When the parents turned to see their child near them with a grown man, they were on the defensive until he turned around and showed his face.

Matt smith!?

Their face mimicked their child's own, never had a parent and child looked so alike before.

"Hi, lovely kid. You have there." Said, Matt to their parents as they open and closed their mouths.

Than he picked up a few things and then walked away.

He had just made a little boy's day.

He went to the counter but the cashier just stared at him with an open mouth.

"Chop. Chop. I don't have all day" Said, Matt snapping the person out of it before he said. "Actually, I do but between you and me. I don't want anybody knowing what I'm buying so I appreciate if you hurry up."

He was an old man in a young man body after all.

The person opened and closed their mouths before getting to work while staring at him.

The parents and child stared at him around the corner.

He paid for his items but before he was about to leave, he heard.

"Um, excuse me" From the woman who's boy he talked to.

He turned and said. "Yes?"

"You wouldn't be Matt Smith?" She said, "My child is a huge fan of your show"

"It depends on who's asking?" Matt said, looking at her dead serious in the eye. "You don't happen to work for the government, do you?"

Silence.

"I'm joking!" Matt said, with a beaming smile getting them all relived. "What do you want me to sign?"

The kid came to him shyly and presented his screwdriver and the cashier gave him his pen marker, in ink he signed the name and said.

"Something tells me, your screwdriver is going to be worth a lot someday" he winked at the kid who looked like his dreams had come true.

Than Matt left and joined the crowd of normal people.

Accept he was no longer a normal person, his outfit and looks made him stand out from the crowd and there was quite a few whovian in the crowd who kept asking if he was Matt Smith every couple of minutes.

He took pictures with fans and signed autographs.

The attention got to a point, where he wanted to serious leave and get back to his apartment but they were like vultures, once people found out where he was, they swarmed.

He managed to get loose while hiding his face behind some shades and a hat, that he instantly paid for and make his way to his apartment.

However, it wasn't until he got into his apartment that he realised, people were stalking him and had followed him to his apartment.

It was super creepy when Matt looked outside and found somebody he had seen a day before swarm his house.

It was like he was in confinement.

He heard somebody tapping on his glass window and shadows from people moving beyond his door way.

When he finally went out and managed to slip free to the company where security made sure the fans were being blocked, he was shocked to come back to his apartment, and find everything upside down and some of his stuff was missing.

It was in that moment he knew he was famous.

He had reached the big leagues.

People busting into famous people's apartments to steal their stuff, happened all the time.

If he was sane, he had to pack his remain thing and leave immediately, never return back to his apartment because who knows what would happen to him if he stay here.

So he went back to the company and said to the President.

"I need a new place to stay" He said, with great ratings comes great power.

The man blinked.

"The fans of the show have been stalking me for the past couple of days" Said, Matt. "They stalked me to my apartment and broke in. It's no longer safe for me. I need a place to stay. And I need security as well"

With great fans comes the sico fans who want to get more than up-close with him and that was the type of fan he was worried about.

Sure, the royalties to use his face on action figures helped fatten his bank account but it was no buying a new house money.

"I have this house, that you can use and we can hire bodyguards" Said, the president.

If something happens to the man in front of him, the booming show was finished.

He had never seen such high number's and the advertisement and toys revenue, were making him stinking rich.

His competitors were eyeing him with envy and there was even foreign company calling in hoping to obtain the rights to air the show in their part of the world.

Right now, Matt was his golden goose.

He couldn't afford for him to be slaughtered.

"Really? I didn't think it would work" Said, Matt, blinking owlishly.

"I'll take you to the house myself." Said, the man. "And hire guards for the house."

It was only a matter of time before his agency sent him a manager, since he was quite popular, a lot of people would love to hire him for small stuff like modeling or an advertisement.

So, Matt stayed at the company until the late hours of the night where he was taken into the president car and told to keep his head down, his stuff was in his hands.

The drive took an hour before the vehicle stopped but the man did not turn off the engaging, Matt looked to find them in front of some white gates and the gates where being open.

The car drove inside to find a white modern house, it wasn't a mansion but it certainly wasn't a flat.

The car stopped and he got out with the president, they went to the door and he saw a gorgeous wooden door.

The president got out his keys and opened the door.

Matt was stunned to see a beautiful interior, it was covered in white and flowers, they walked passed the stairs and went into the living room.

The living room was actually a living room and not just furniture, there was even a small t.v.

"We'll, you can use this house and I'll send a car to pick you up on your work days" Said, the man. "One day, you may have enough to get your own House. Just don't forget me"

And Matt know he would not forget the man who had given him his first proper house.

The Matt of this universe would be proud to see he had a house like this.

Than the man gave him the keys to the house and left.

The moment that door was shut, Matt began to do his old man dance.

Could today get any better?

Suddenly the phone in his pocket rang and he picked it up and saw it was his agency.

"Good day" Matt said, answering it.

The person on the other end, almost tripped herself over when she heard the now famous voice.

"Mr Smith. The Agency would like to assign you a manager" Said, the female person on the other end. "A lot of people are looking for you to do small jobs which is too much for somebody so active like you so we want to assign you somebody."

"You want to assign me a manager? Brilliant" Matt said, stunning the person on the other side. "I can finally do small jobs outside my main role. I was getting quite bored with having hardly anything to do. I'll send you my new home address and we can get this thing going!"

The person on the other end was stunned, she couldn't remember Matt being like this when she talked to him in the past.

"Please send, your new address and we will send somebody over to handle your work" She said.

And Matt realized, he forgot to ask the president where this house was.

Damn.

Meanwhile that same night the trailer for 'Victory for the Daleks' dropped and fans gathered round.

The doctor got out of his Tardis and Amy was right behind him as he said. "Weinstein Churchill!"

A fat man appeared on screen smoking a ridiculously large cigarette, the man looked very interesting as he said. "Doctor? Is that you?"

The next scene was them walking through old army walls.

"I have something to show you" Said, the actor playing Weinstein. "Our new secret weapon"

The next scene was a shocker for the small fanbase.

An army-based Daleks!

The Doctor face matched all fans own who had went back to the time Doctor Who was okay.

"This is one my iron sights" Said, a man in a lab coat who had all the fans not believing their ears.

"Your what?" Doctor said, being the voice of the people.

"I am your solider" Said, the very clear Dalek.

The next scene was the doctor in the war room, he said. "That man didn't invite them. Their aliens"

"Those things will win me the war" Said, Weinstein not caring.

"They are up to something but what is it?" Said, the Doctor to Amy as he eyed one of them. "What are they after?"

The Doctor gave the person who said he created them, a well-placed right hook and fans couldn't help but applause.

"I've defeated you time and time again." Said, the Doctor in the background while a space battle was going on. "I've saved the whole of reality from you. I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks"

Then it showed a mechanical container opening up with smoke as a Daleks voice said.

"Behold the restoration of the Daleks"

But the Fans didn't see what was inside, instead they saw the Doctor reaction.

It was not good.

Then the video ended.

The show hit the number one spot in England over-night.

And scene!

Next chapter, Matt proves that he can do emotional as well and with it now airing in other countries as well, the world begins to look at British actors differently. Adverts for the show start showing on billboards in the US and that's how both Kuu and Juliena Hizuri discover him. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Watching the next Doctor Who episode was like being in a cult, a truth that couldn't be stronger than in England.

Watchers in both England and American got excited when they saw a military room for the first scene and saw the man with the large cigarette appear and push a model of the Daleks.

Then they heard the theme song roll up.

At the same time the first episode of the show made its debut in places like Japan and China, having finished dubbing, the tv stations waited to see if the purchase was worth it with the viewing numbers.

The name of the actor playing the Doctor, Matt Smith appeared on screen with his companion Amy, then came the head scriptwriter and other important people in important jobs to bring the show together.

The show started with Weinstein getting an alert and the Tardis showing up, only for the Doctor to open the door and find classic World War guns pointed at him by World War soldiers.

But the Doctor was not afraid and did not back down instead he came forward with a smile and the Weinstein revealed him as he said. "Amy, Weinstein Churchill"

The actress playing Amy appeared.

"Doctor. Is that you?" Showing the footage that was in the trailer, they watched as the man tried very smartly to get the Doctor to hand over his Tardis keys to him.

Fans would love to have those keys as well and go on a joy ride, the betterment of mankind can go screw itself but the Doctor was as stubborn as a moose.

They watched as what was clearly a war going on, shook the very hallway they were in, Weinstein showed them to the rooftop where he introduced them to the invention that would end the war.

An Army themed Daleks appeared but it didn't have the same impact as the first time since they all saw this clip before which left them watching as the Doctor tried to convinced everybody that they were all evil and not created inventions.

It got to a point that the Doctor just lost it.

All eyes glued to the screen, widened in shock when the Doctor picked up a giant steel ranch and said. "Defend yourself" before hitting the Daleks.

With each hit, he got madder and madder, the Audience watching where shocked to see his usual fun loving face slowly twist into rage before he went full demon on the Daleks.

Before this they had never seen him lose it like this.

They heard the speech in the trailer but they hadn't seen the full scene that lead up to the speech, the audience's faces was the same as the actors when they saw the Doctor lose it against what everybody thought was a manmade invention.

And than to finish the epic moment, he gave the Daleks a good kick and the Daleks was sent packing, some of the audience couldn't help but clap.

But the moment was short lived, when the Daleks turned around and said in a clearly ominous vibe.

"Correct"

The Audience knew the Daleks were about to reveal their true selves.

"Uploading Testimony" The Daleks said, much to everybody confusion.

Than they heard the Doctor speech play back to them to another Daleks.

"Uploading Testimony" The Daleks said. "Transmitting Testimony"

"Wait. Transmitting Testimony?" The Doctor said, "Where!?"

The Next scene was space and the moon hid a spaceship where another Daleks resided in.

"Testimony Accepted" Said, the Daleks in space.

A machine that they saw in the trailer came alive.

The next scene was of the Doctor warning everybody to get back.

"Marines!" shouted, Weinstein and two soldiers rushed into the room only to be murdered via beam by one Daleks.

Everybody faced changed when they saw the two bodies slump down dead but the shock was still yet to come.

"What are you doing?" Said, the man who was convinced he created them. "I created you!"

"No" Said, one Daleks before shooting the man in the arm.

It revealed a robot arm that shocked everybody including the audience.

"We created you" Said, the Daleks.

Everybody turned back to the Daleks to find them both chanting.

"Victory. Victory. Victory"

Then the Daleks zapped away effectively giving their supposed creator and everybody around them the middle finger.

"What just happened, Doctor?" Said, Amy.

"...I wanted to know what their plan was" Doctor said, having realised what happened. "I was their plan"

He had screwed up big time and he had to fix it so he began to run, a trombone version of the song that many had downloaded onto the laptops and phones began to play in the background.

The machine that the Daleks turned on was operational and the Doctor went to the Tardis without Amy to go to space and threaten the Daleks with a well-known snack in this version of England.

Johnson mini cakes.

Good subliminal advertisement and it made people laugh when they saw that he genuinely had them on the ropes having lied that it was a detonator for a bomb.

But the machine was done and the doors were open to reveal something the fans wanted to see but never got to see in the trailers.

What came out where five different colour Daleks, the moment several kids saw them, they wanted toy versions of the new giant death Aliens.

Luckily for them, the toy versions were already being made and were waiting to be released.

The next scene was the guy who thought he had created the Daleks with a gun, about to end himself, it was an incredibly dark and mature scene but the adults were very surprised when they saw how relatable this scene was to them.

Imagine having memories and finding out, everything about you was a lie?

It led to a scene that treated the children and adults watching with respect, before this there was a clear difference between writing aimed at children and writing aimed at adults.

"What you are sir, is either on our side or theirs" Said, the actor playing Weinstein. "I don't give a damn, if you're a machine, Gracewell. Are you man?" he put his large cigarette inside his mouth.

It was words that resonated with both kids and adults.

But Amy was the one who convinced the man to help.

The next scene was of the new Daleks killing off the old Daleks that made them because of 'impurity', it reminded people of a single war about a hundred years ago and proved how terrible the Daleks race were, as those who were about to be killed, stepped forward with glee.

The colourful Daleks revealed that Gracewell was also a bomb that was set to kill the Planet with, which meant the Doctor had to leave them and race to save the Human race.

He sucker punched the man like in the trailer and opened his chest as if he was a season thief, everybody in the room was stunned to see a circle lighting up a piece at a time on his chest and were horrified to find out he had now become an activate bomb.

It was Amy who provided the emotional flow to awaken the man humanity to block the bomb programming.

Realising they had failed, the new Daleks fled but Gracewell who saved the human race, only had a half an hour left to live however, the Doctor took him on the time of his short life, the Tardis was huge when it came to making the most of time.

And then both Amy and Doctor got into the Tardis and failed to see the crack with light suddenly appear behind them just like in the previous episode before.

The screen cut to black and the credits rolled.

Those who stayed until the very second, were very shocked to get a 'Next Time' that featured a pregnant Amy and creepy old people.

They became envied in the fandom until somebody uploaded their recorded part.

Than everybody was happy.

Ch 4: Big Enough to be noticed

In North America, World Class actor and World Class Model, Juliena and Kuu Hizuri sat in their limousine, surrounded by their body guards and Managers and personal make-up artist's, they always made sure they looked ready if they were ever snapped.

"How is Kuon doing?" Said, Julie asking her husband for a million times.

That.

And also when she expected her son to propose and soon have grandbabies for her to smoother.

"He said he was doing fine" Said, Kuu. "Japan is pretty much used to seeing his real self by now. He and Kyoko, are going steady."

Both of them smiled when remembered how cheeky their son got with his new girlfriend to the point she became like a tomato around him.

They were stuck in traffic.

Julie looked forward at the car shield that wasn't tinted glass and almost had a heart attack at what she saw.

On a large billboard was a man putting up the latest advisement to replace a car advertisement.

The letters 'Doctor Who' soon were displayed but the man who stood beside it had a close up of his face showing he looked remarkable like Kuon if he had black hair and had such a define jaw line.

"K-Kuu" Julie said, tapping her husband.

Kuu went to look at what she was staring and he too had his eyes almost pop out of his head.

Those in the car with them, turned to see what they were looking at and they too stared were in absolute shock.

Matt Smith was now big enough to enter their field of vision, the world was not ready for this amazing season or for the fantastic episode 'Vincent and The Doctor' that dropped only last night, it made grown adults cry like children in England and America, it was even being nominated for best screen play.

And in a hilarious turn of events the actor who played the artist was tracked down and given well wish by Whoevian's who told him to stay strong no matter what.

With such a highquality episode track record and high ratings, what fool wouldn't spend a lot of money to advertising the show especially if it was running on your station or you sponsored it?

However, the traffic line must keep moving and they drove past the sign but it wasn't the only one of this man that they would see as they drove to their next work place.

They saw on buses, adverts for Doctor Who and adverts for the show on mini screens.

Doctor Who fever had hit America, and it had hit it hard.

"Matt Smith?" Julie said, as both she and her husband looked at each other when they read the name of the man who looked a lot like Kuon but he was clearly older.

Already their managers were on the internet but they didn't even have to search his name or the show because it was on the trending page.

Clicking on it revealed dozens of articles.

'Matt Smith. The Last Piece of the Puzzle'

'Top 10 most powerful moments of Matt Smith in Doctor Who so far'

'How Doctor Who mixes Comedy and Seriousness perfectly'

'Yes, it is possible for a British TV Show to make you cry. It did that to me'

'The Story of how Matt Smith became the Doctor'

Showing all these headlines to Kuu and Juliena who saw the show, sitting beside the hype for the next big budget movie of the coming year, both of them were in shock.

This was not a man who became famous just for looking like their son Kuon Hizuri to the day nobody cared anymore, he was a well-respected Actor who was doing his own thing.

Did Lory Takarada knew about this?

Kuu decided to call his old friend and the phone picked up seconds later.

"Hello?" Said, Lory voice, his voice sounding strangely muffled.

Then Kuu was stunned to hear the man exactly blowing into a tissue.

"Sorry, Kuu" Said, Lory on the other end. "I just finished watching the latest episode of English Doctor Who. I almost cried at the end, no wonder this is so popular in England."

For somebody like him who owned one of the biggest entertainment companies in japan, it was easy for him to follow along without Japanese subtitles instead of waiting for the painfully slow dub.

"Wait. Doctor Who? So, you know Matt Smith looks like Kuon then?" Kuu said, but more importantly, he didn't call?

But what he heard next had him stunned.

"Matt Smith looks like Kuon? I vaguely remember that." Lory said.

But then he remembered that the reason why he got into the show in first place was because he heard the main character looked like Kuon, but he didn't care after 5 minutes, he was too busy laughing and being impressed.

Matt had earned himself an identity beyond being Kuon Hizuri look alike within minutes for most people.

And then the call to be a Whoevian appeared before Lory, who took it with pride.

One episode became 10 episodes and before he knew it, he had brought every single toy that came out of the show and even unofficial merchandise.

He even tried Fish Fingers and Custard and made sure to have his screwdriver and bowtie on him when watching.

"...Kuu, give me a minute" Lory said. "I need to calm down and then we'll talk about how to get this man's attention"

And Kuu was absolutely stunned.

What on earth happened to his former boss and Friend?

However, neither Kuu and Julie fully understood how big Matt Smith had gotten in the world.

His acting ability alone was making the world see British actors in a different light and giving new life to the medium SC-FI that wasn't taken that seriously before.

Matt Smith was on a legendary run in this world.

Hollywood began to eye him.

And scene!

Next chapter, both Kuu and Julie have time to sit down and watch the season final. The ending has the fanbase marking their calendar for the next season, and Matt life has transformed. He here's from his new manager that somebody in Hollywood was interested in him for a role. Review/ fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Merry Christmas and a special Merry Christmas to my highest backer, Mad Writer.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Being a big-time Hollywood star and Supermodel meant that both Kuu Hizuri and Julie Hizuri were busier than normal people.

It took them both two weeks to have an evening alone, just in time for the season finale of Doctor Who that their son look-alike was apparently staring in.

It was easy to find the channel and time the season finale was airing; it was being advertised like crazy on television and online.

So, both of them sat in front of their large television on their large, expensive couch and switched to the channel.

The two-parter would be two hours, something hardcore fans were planning to enjoy the hell out of, and advertisers swarmed to fill in the break spots.

Both of them wanted to see 'Matt Smith' ability to warrant such praise.

The first scene had good fans crying since it was Vincent going mad without the Doctor being there, he was screaming in horror while a doctor from the time, tried to get him to calm down.

"The man goes drinking all around town, and now the whole neighbourhood has to listen to his screaming!" Said, his mother.

"He's very ill, madam," Said, the Doctor.

She turned to his recent painting with a frown and said. "Look at this. Even worse than his usual rubbish."

Rubbish?

If only she knew that in a hundred years or so time, he would legendary.

The doctor saw and got up.

"Look at this," She said. "What's is this even supposed to be?"

They both stared and titled their head as the camera zoomed in.

And then the last shot was of poor Vincent shouting in terror.

The next scene they saw was a call back to the 'Victory of Daleks' with the robot man with a new arm, and it seemed the Doctor had managed to fix him and make him survive, the newcomers who only tuned for these last two episodes were wondering why those who were fans have had smiles on their faces.

And then the next scene was of some kind of prison.

"You need Doctor Song?" Said, a solider on the phone.

They saw the actress playing, River song in a revealing shirt and begging to answer the phone while behind bars, it certainly got the solider to come closer.

When he got close enough, she said. "I'm very sorry" then she kissed him.

The next thing they heard was an alert and soldiers rushing to her jail cell with their weapons up.

"Don't worry" said, the Solider inside the cage point a gun. "She tried to use a hallucinogenic on me."

All the viewers were confused by how the soldiers were looking at each other strangely.

"Your tricks don't work in here, Doctor Song" said, the man cockily and finally the camera turned to show where he was pointing at and when it stopped turning, all the viewers were stunned to see a cartoonish drawing of a stick woman with the word's 'bye' drawn on the wall.

The hallucinogenic had worked on the man, no wonder the soldiers were looking at the man strangely, it was also the first time many children had known the effects of such a thing.

Then the next scene was of River Song in an art museum.

People wanted to see the Doctor, however when she took a painting the person who busted her was from a previous episode, about a city on the back of a space whale.

The Queen was shown the picture, and her face changed.

"I need to find the Doctor to give him this" Said, the actress playing River Song.

Then the next scene was changed, and she was having a drink with a blue man, the actress for River Song was really pulling out all the stops when it came to her role, and her fanbase increased when they found out she had placed a micro-bomb in the blue man's drink.

The blue man spat the drink out, but instead of rage, he was not amused.

The next scene was of somebody twirling a wedding ring revealing it was the actress who played Amy who sat on some strong cables.

"Bazoo!" suddenly yelled the Doctor.

Almost 5 minutes in and everybody finally sees the doctor.

Hanging upside down like a child.

"What?" Said, Amy.

The next scene was her up and the Doctor rushing about.

"I can't believe I've never thought about this," said, the Doctor. "It's genius."

"Where are we?" Said, Amy as the Tardis rocked.

"Planet one," said, the Doctor, before turning around. "The oldest planet in the universe. There is a cliff made from pure Dimond, and according to legend, on that cliff there is writing. A 50 feet high message from the dawn of time."

Amy looked at him.

"Nobody knows what it says because nobody has ever managed to translate it," said, the Doctor, before smiling. "Until today."

It was the first time both Kuu and Julie were staring; heavily photoshop photographs did not prepare them for seeing the man breathing and talking.

"What happens today?" Said, Amy.

"The Tardis can translate anything all we have to do is open the door," said, the Doctor. "And read the very first words in recorded history" he offered her a hand which she took, and they both went outside together.

They entered a unique looking environment, thanks to the show's artist and saw a large wooden plank.

'Hello Sweetie'

The casual and hardcore fans would know it was from River Song, Amy looked impressed.

The Doctor did not.

The next scene was of the Tardis arriving in a new location and Amy was shocked to find Romans until she found out they were actually in an AD period, children learned that the Romans invaded several times during this period, so the show was applauded for that.

And then they were introduced to Queen Cleopatra.

It was River Song in a costume.

River Song gave them a painting from Vincent Van Goth, it was the man lost painting, and the man saw a painting of his Tardis but it was broken into many different pieces, a yellow stream was coming out it.

"Doctor," said, the Actress playing Amy. "What is this?"

The camera zoomed into the Doctor face; his fun-loving eyes were gone.

How bad was this?

Then the opening that had fans humming all around the world rolled up; the Tardis was hit with a multiple lightning strikes inside a vortex before in bold letters was the name 'Matt Smith' and then the actress playing Amy.

Anybody who had researched the show would know that it was to set up this way to set apart each run of an actor on the show.

And then they saw the Doctor trying to make himself believe the Pandorica didn't exist before heading to Stonehenge with Amy and River Song.

The studio actually went to Stonehenge to film and those who were lucky to see this were happy to see the finished project.

Both River and the Doctor managed to track down a secret passage under the ancient land and went down the steps to large antique looking doors; now people were actually wondering if they could dig under the historical landmine themselves to see if there really was a door underneath.

They opened the door and walked in to find a giant cube, and when they found out the pillars around it was sending signals, thing's got terrifying when they all heard a mechanical voice.

Daleks.

The newcomers did not know the danger but the look on all the characters faces, told them it was not good, and then they came outside to find lights in the sky signalling the arrival of shops.

River went back to get help only to find out; her cover had been blown.

Both Doctor and Amy explored underground, only for a long forgotten Cybersuit to come alive and attempt to kill them.

The action finally started, and when the helmet appeared, it was the scariest thing on television currently, when it opened its head to reveal a human skill, many viewers screamed with Amy as it began to come closer wanting her skull for replacement.

The Doctor had been electrocuted to unconsciousness having picked up an arm.

And then the body came, and it was hell from there, Amy had been injected by a tranquilliser and wasn't fit to stand, but she was saved by a sword.

However, the person on the other end was none other than the Dead Rory in Roman Armour!

She fainted understandably, and he caught her.

Another Roman woke up the Doctor, who came in and saw an unconscious Amy, he didn't seem surprised to see Rory but the way he was talking, he was trying to figure something out while the man kept interrupting him.

The other soldier left.

When the Doctor Left, they heard the sounds of him dropping weapons.

This was the moment the Doctor finally realised he had encountered a dead man.

The next couple of minutes were the most hilarious the show had gotten as the Doctor pushed Rory and the man came swinging back before making casual batter with the dead man, before asking the question that all the fans wanted to ask in the nicest way possible.

How was he alive when his existence was erased?

And then the ground shook, and the Romans went up, all except for the Doctor who saw the Pandorica in its final stage of activation, the doctor curiosity got the better of him, and he began to turn the cube cogs.

The next scene showed outside, what the viewers saw next was the result of three CG studios working side by side thanks to the much budget that came, when the show began to pull record numbers.

Even a British show could hit Hollywood standard CG with a big enough budget and love.

Who wouldn't want to put 'Doctor Who' on their list of past work?

The world was shocked by the level of CG used to create ships just for a British TV show.

But it wasn't over yet, those above were terrified of seeing so many spaceships appear.

Suddenly they all heard.

"Sorry. Sorry."

The voice was like a slap to the serious nature of what was going on.

"Hello, Stonehenge. Who takes the Pandorica takes the universe" said, the doctor voice coming from everywhere. "But bad news everyone."

Then it showed behind the soldiers the Doctor got up.

"Guess who?" said, the Doctor with a smile.

Everybody was smiling, both the actors and the viewers when they saw him, even Kuu and Julie felt the urge to smile when they saw him.

"Listen. You lot are all whizzing about. It's all very distracting" said, the Doctor with dozens of brilliantly rendered Ships above him, anybody would have run, but he stood his ground. "Can you all stay still for a moment?" before he gradually started shouting. "Because...I AM TALKING!"

The camera showed a fantastic zoom out when he shouted his last word, and everybody saw all the cool CG ships, suddenly stop.

"Holy Cow. It's like I'm watching a Hollywood movie" said, one teenager in his room watching it on a laptop.

His thoughts were echoed all over the world.

"The question, you got to ask is...who's got the Pandorica?" said, the Doctor. "Answer? I do. Next question. Who's coming to take it from me?"

His answer got silence despite his 'come at me bro' stance.

"Come on! Look at me!" said, the Doctor. "No plan. No backup. No weapons worth a damn. And something else" he paused before saying. "I don't have anything, to lose. So if you up there sitting in your silly little spaceship, just remember. Every black day I ever stopped you. And then" he paused again before he said with vigour. "ANNNND THAN!"

He calmed down and said. "Do the smart thing and let somebody else try first."

Something miraculous happened, they all began to back away, they all saw them physically leave.

It was the most badass thing anybody had ever seen on television.

Both Kuu and Julie turned to look at each other in surprise; they were surprised by how good this man was.

The last episode 'Big Bang' was the finisher the season needed, the part where the Doctor went back to the very beginning with Amy as a child and said goodbye to her had people in tears, it was the first time people had seen him so old looking and tired as he tried to force a smile on his face, but the ending with Amy remembering the Doctor and the Doctor crashing the wedding to dance terribly and then take them to their next adventure, had people in smiles.

It was the end of Matt Smith first season, and it had captivated the world.

Ch 5: Hollywood Opportunity

When the last two episodes of Matt Smith first season ended, there was a massive explosion of fans who joined the fanbase, people wanted toys, and the shows disruptors grinned ear by ear, when they released the DVD of the first season for a criminal 50 pounds or 65 dollars, people still rushed to buy it.

It was the best tv show, people had seen in years, and Matt Smith had won their hearts.

On a side note, trips to Stonehenge had suddenly increased with many fans trying to see if there was a doorway to Pandorica there.

The President of the Studio that Matt worked for to produce the show had taken a risk with pumping so much money for the finale and putting his complete faith in Matt, and it had bore golden steel fruit.

The day, the man and everybody involved saw the viewership ratings for all platforms on the final two episodes, it was like the world had gone mad.

Forget a couple of million; it was reaching 15 million and up, making it the highest rated finale and show of all time.

When the world saw the viewership ratings which the studio posted proudly, there was a massive uproar online and in real life.

It was further confirmed when the Guinness Book of Records gave them the title.

There was praise for the series everywhere.

There was even more Sci-fi shows popping up hoping to pick up fans who were looking for something to tide them over until season 2 graced their screens.

Studios wanted Matt Smith.

Hollywood wanted Matt Smith.

They wanted him a lot.

So, what was the man who had pulled in this amazing record of viewership doing?

He was having Tea, on set of course.

"Very good tea," He said, drinking the cup as his 'new assistant' on set got tea for him.

When you're this big, people rush to make you happy.

"How can you be drinking tea when you're in the middle of shooting season 2?" Said, his new manager Charles Green.

They wouldn't send him a cute woman, so they sent him a grown man.

Something Matt was very sour about.

"Relax, Charly boy," Said, Matt calling him by the nickname he had given to him much to the man's disdain. "I work hard, so I think I have the right to relax. No harm done."

And the man shook his head, that was the weirdest thing about Matt, he could be making people cry one minute and then he would be the strangest person on the set.

And then the president of the studio appeared.

"Hello, Matt," Said, the man, all smiles.

Before the man never came out of his office and now he was suddenly wondering around set.

"Hello" Said, Matt.

"I just wanted to see if you need anything?" Said, the man beaming.

Those on set, were not shocked by the man's behaviour towards Matt, he was the studio's golden goose, and many reporters and fans were outside, people kept showing up to talk to the president to get him out of the contract he was under to the point it was normal.

Matt wasn't the only person people tried to poach, one of the writers for the show was being offered amazing money to defect.

But they all knew, Matt was just the face, there were pieces that made the whole product, if one of those pieces left, the whole show would fall apart and fans would defiantly notice.

They were all riding high off of its success right now, and the president gave them all bigger salaries because he could, while the showrunners had to deal with acting talent trying to get their faces onto the show for even a second.

However, there was always that concern that Matt was too good and when he left, everybody else would leave as well since they've made their mark on the world and those who do replace them won't be that good.

"I'm good, Mr President," said, Matt.

"Good," said, the man before walking back to his office not bothering to say hello to the rest of them.

Suddenly his manager got a phone call which the man picked up and said.

"Hello?"

He heard. "Is this Matt Smith manager?"

"Yes?" Said, the man, knowing that the agency had hired people, to make sure the number came from the people or place that was being discussed.

Matt Smith was a national treasure at this point and the whole country may go to war if he was kidnapped.

What the man heard next had his eyes widening notch by notch.

"Your who!?" he said with wide eyes.

"Who is it?" said, Matt.

"The president of Watch Dog studios in America!" Said, the man making Matt eyes especially widen. "He was wondering if you would be interested in making an audition video for a role in the studios latest movie?"

Watch Dog Studios was like Marvel in his old world, full of celebrities who have the acting ability to carry their own movie and get butts in seats.

Hell yes!

That studio would make his current paycheck look like he was going food shopping.

Matt had gotten the attention of such a big-time studio and if he lands the role than seeing himself on screen would be announcing to the world that he was world class.

Jesus.

"I'll do it," Said, Matt instantly. "How could I not do it?"

"He said, he would do it" Said, Charles. "I'll give you an email address, and you can send the script through. He'll provide a video to send back to you."

Two days later the script came and he was in his home, with his pants off and wearing a white shirt, but the table covered the fact he wasn't wearing pants and acted in front of a camera held by his manager who wondered if Matt was the only person ever to do an audition tape in his underwear.

Then they sent it back to the studio by email and then two months later, he got a reply back.

"Congratulations Mr Smith, you have landed the role of Chef Policeman. We will discuss your contract in a few days with our legal team. If you have issues with it, we are willing to meet you half way. We will also be booking a flight and a hotel room. Welcome."

When he read the message, Matt knew where he was going somewhere after Doctor Who.

He was going to Hollywood.

And scene!

Happy Chrismas! Next chapter, Season 2 of Doctor Who first episode airs and Matt heads to America for a few days, after finishing up season 2 to shoot for his own small part. He instantly attracts attention for being a British actor and his sense of style. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

The months leading up to Matt Smith season 2 run was terrific, nobody had ever seen such a large group of people eager to watch a tv show.

And who could blame them?

The ending of the season had been specular, the perfect end to a specular run and it had the highest viewership ratings the world had ever seen despite being from England.

Huge broadcasting Channels in both America and England bid on who would get the rights to air season 2 in their region.

The bids were ridiculously high, but it was worth it because the substantial advertisement companies were eyeing the slots in-between the show thanks to the very high viewership numbers.

Those who got it were going to advertise the hell out of season 2.

In the coming months, a lot of Scifi shows also appeared on television, hoping to become successful through the crowd of Whovians, only to find out the hard way that the fans would rather watch Doctor Who from 30 years ago than watch what was .' a cash grab.

And then on a Tuesday, the second season of Matt Smith run aired on television, the months in-between both seasons meant that places like Asia and Japan could catch up with their dubbing and end on a high note.

The viewership ratings were also ridiculously high since the Japanese people had been curious because it was very popular in the west and stayed for the high-quality storytelling and acting.

The first thing the viewers saw for season 2 of Matt Smith's run, were two old looking shoes and a man screaming the doctor name, he walked through a posh castle, England was known for its old monuments, and the man banged on a posh looking door.

"DOCTOR!" the man yelled.

The camera zoomed fast out to see the Doctor clothes on the floor, then it moved to a pot of paint brushes that reminded people of Vincent and the Doctor, but when the camera moved to a painting, many viewers burst out laughing seeing a painting of a naked Doctor holding a trident, a single red cloth was around his junk and angels put a crown on top of his head.

What the hell?

And the camera went to the door to see a man, who looked like he belonged in a Peter Pan movie appear with his band of men, barge in.

"Where's the doctor?" The man demanded.

They turned to see a woman with ginger hair and in Victorian clothes who said. "Doctor? Doctor Who?"

Just then they all heard a sneeze.

The camera showed all three man's faces changed when they heard that sneeze before the man who asked the questions used his fencing sword to move down the women's dress and pick it up, what they saw next was the doctor, naked and hiding in her dress.

"...Ur, this isn't what it looks like" Said, the Doctor.

The Audience was wondering since when was the Doctor so smooth with the ladies, this scene was hilarious though.

But then the scene switched to both Rory and Amy who were being updated with the Doctor ridiculous antics, through clues and got an invite through the mail.

Even the locked-up River Song got an invite with badass Doctor who music to accompany the scene.

What happened next was hilarious, a concerned more solid was on the phone with a superior.

"Sir, you better come down here" Said, the man. "She's doing it again. She's packing; she says she's going to some Planet called America."

River Song was going to escape again.

The next scene was the Ponds getting off a Bus that had a famous American background and wondered where he was.

"Are you sure, he's here?" Said, Rory.

", Hello," Said, a familiar voice.

They both turned to see the Doctor fully clothed and in a cowboy hat.

He sure, know how to make entrance.

He hugged them when he saw them, it had been so long, and then somebody shot how Cowboy hat off his head.

It was River Song.

With all of them reunited, they went to a nearby café, to catch up.

"So where to next?" Said, Amy as everybody wondered what this episode would be about.

"Somewhere new" Said, the Doctor.

"Where?" Said, Amy.

The Doctor smiled and said. "Space. 1969"

And then the opening rolled, and people made sure they were eating something to prepare them for the awesomeness they would no doubt see.

When the opening finished, it revealed the episode title 'The Impossible Astronaut.'

The hype was real.

They saw a beautiful looking scene after the opening. Clearly, the production budget was much higher than the first season.

All the characters sat on a rug and drank alcohol.

"Since when do you drink?" Said, Amy as the Doctor raised a bottle.

"I'm 11 hundred and 3. I must have drunken alcohol some time in my life" Said, the Doctor before taking a giant gulp only to spit it right out. "This taste terrible, it's like tasting gums."

The audience was amazed especially those old enough to drink since it was true.

And then Amy saw something, thousands of screens were graced with the image of something on top of a mountain making a weird noise.

"Who's that?" Said, Amy.

Yes, what the heck was that? A lot of the viewers wanted to know with interest.

"Who's, who?" Said, Rory wondering what she was looking at.

Amy attention was drawn away, and there was this weird sound of effect in the background as she did so and said. "Sorry, what?"

The look on the Doctor face when he heard her say that, meant he had picked up something strange, and so did the audience.

"What did you see? You said you saw someone" Said, Rory.

"Nchannellingo, I didn't," Said, Amy, certain.

But then the Doctor said something and a van pulled up with an old man; the Doctor gave the man a salute.

The man saluted back.

What on earth is happening? The viewers couldn't help but think.

"Look" Said, Rory and they all turned to see an actual astronaut coming out of the lake.

Holy hell.

"Stay back," said, the Doctor. "Whatever happens now, don't interfere."

The doctor began to draw closer and said. "It's okay...I know who you are"

He wasn't smiling,, and that's what alarmed the viewers watching.

The astronaut's helmets shield went up, but the face wasn't revealed because the camera turned to Rory and Amy who were wondering what he was doing but then, something shocking happened.

The Astronaut shot the Doctor!

The astronaut shot him twice!

"DOCTOR!" Amy yelled in panic.

"DOCTOR!" Yelled the fanbase and viewers.

The camera changed to show a familiar yellow glow that spelled doom for the actor playing the Doctor.

No.

He couldn't regenerate!

He was only on his second season, damn it!

But it kept going and Matt Smith was about to regenerate before their very eyes, the fanbase prepared to riot online.

But then the Doctor was shot right in the middle of his, regeneration and he fell down dead.

"DOCTOR!" All three-companion said, rushing to him, the doctor was still Matt Smith, but he wasn't breathing.

He was dead; the fans wanted to climb into the screen and go after the Astronaut.

Luckily River Song did it for them, or tried to, only to find her out here blaster wasn't working.

They all rushed to the Doctor, and the old man from the van told them all that the Doctor was indeed dead and to hammer it in, he gave them a jug of gasoline so that the Doctor could have a Viking Funeral because people would got after the body of a dead time lord.

They all watched the funeral with tears in their eyes as the Doctor Body was lit on fire and carried down a river before River Song realised there were four letters, but there was three of them.

Who was number 1?

But they didn't care, the doctor was dead, and Amy channeled their depression.

They saw the envelope on the table and then somebody came out of the bathroom door.

It was the Doctor.

"Hello. Hello" said, the Doctor looking very much alive.

Everybody eyes widened including the audience, how was he alive?

And then they all realized the Doctor that had been recruited was, in fact, a younger version of himself which explained the confusion.

River Song made up a story so that the Doctor didn't find out that they just saw him die.

They hopped into the Tardis and was going to take a ride back to 1969 but the Doctor stopped it, wanting some answers on why everybody was so secretive around him and who sent the Letter, he even asked who River Song was and why she know him so much.

He let it go, and they ride to the year.

When they entered the year, people got a well-deserved history lesson on who was in power around the time America wanted to go to space.

And that's when the Doctor steps outside only to arrive within the Whitehouse and heard a recorded tape.

The Doctor smelling something juicy began to get out a sheet of paper and began to write down as the two highly important men talked, when the president of the time turned around, both men finally saw the doctor.

When the doctor noticed both men's eyes on him, he just motioned for them to carry on, many viewers burst out laughing at how chill he was in such a situation.

They missed the Doctor.

"Oh, hello," Said, the Doctor, before trying to slowly back out of the room. "Oh, look at this, this is the overall office, I was looking for-" he bumped into a lamp, and he tried to fix it.

Security was called, and the doctor tried to run away only to slam into the box and be handcuffed on the way down.

Security burst into the room, and the president was starting to be taken away when River Song made the box visible, and everybody eyes widened when they saw the box appear before their very eyes.

"What the hell is that?" said, President Nickson.

Everybody finally gave the Doctor a chance, and the next scene was the Doctor being in the president chair looking through notes while guns were being pointed at him.

He was by far the chilliest dude in this kind of situation they all had ever seen, and they loved it.

"Who the hell are you?" said, the President, before turning to the police box and saying. "What is that big blue box!?"

"Can't you read?" said, the Doctor. "That's a Police Box." before he introduced himself and said. "I'm your new undercover agent from Scotland yard, code name 'The Doctor'." then he turned to Amy and the group and said. "They are my top operatives. The legs. The nose. And Miss Robbinson"

More than half the viewers, watching burst out laughing when they heard what he called the actress who played River Song.

Perfect delivery and who was the writer who came up with that line?

The agent that was called in found the doctor amazing and convinced everybody to give him 5 minutes, the next scene had the room filled with maps, and the doctor had taken his jacket off.

And then Amy saw it.

In the doorway was something that couldn't be called human.

"What the hell is that?" said, Lory Takarada who watched online, seeing the creepy looking thing in the doorway.

His thoughts were echoed around the world.

And then it was blocked, and the sound effect came again, Amy seemed to have forgotten its existence.

She was taken to, the bathroom and Rory was blocked from following her.

She found the creature in the woman bathroom, but they weren't alone, there was a woman in there, and it was the creepiest thing seeing her freak out, but the moment she turned away, she forgot it.

When the viewers realised what the creature did, it was horrifying.

Imagine a creature that you don't remember when you take your eyes off it?

It was a very scary concept.

And then the creature started raising its arms and the lights in the bathroom began to flicker, everybody was horrified.

What on earth was it doing?

And they saw it.

It started gathering electricity within itself, and then the woman turned around and saw the creature channeling electricity and pointing at her, the electricity was zapped into her and the creature mouth was black as it let out a creep sound and before their very eyes, the woman exploded into ash.

Everybody watching was horrified.

By now they all realised that this was villain of the first episode of the new season.

Who hell?

And then the thing started talking, in a deep voice one born from nightmares it told 'Amy' who the woman was and Amy full name, it wanted her to pass a message to the Doctor and was creepy going towards her, any rational person would be running for fear of their life.

The Artist's did a fantastic job on the creature though, and they couldn't imagine the human being underneath.

Amy rushed out of the room and then she was confronted.

Suddenly she visibly forgot.

Seeing this, some of the audience began to think of the term 'Deja Vu' that link with a time that they swore, they had gone through before but could not remember.

It made the villain that much scarier as the series had a unique way of answering that feeling.

They found the location of the little girl and went underground, while the man who seemed to love the Doctor demeanor accompanied them.

He was like a curious kid, wanting to knew about the Doctor and the blue box.

And then Rory and River Song went, off together and the creatures came when Rory stuck his head out, every single viewer was horrified to see that there was more than one of them and all of them were positioned creepily, Rory went back out and forgot.

This was terrifying.

Who was the writer who thought of this episode and could they be employed to write a horror?

But every eye could not look away.

"Thes,e tunnels," said, River. "They've no.t just .been here."

And then the camera moved to one of the creature's point of view, and they all saw it start creeping up on Rory. The viewers were shouting at their screens, out of concern for Rory.

By the time Rory realised something was wrong it was too late.

"RORY!" yelled River Song.

The scene changed, and it was the Doctor and Amy alone.

Amy needed to tell him something before they heard a man scream and ran to find him unconscious on the floor and then they heard a little girls voice.

Amy told the Doctor she was pregnant.

And then they saw the Astronaut; the fanbase was up in arms.

There was no way it was killing the doctor a second time; they were prepared to riot.

However, Amy got their back this time, when she saw it, she grabbed the gun on the floor, the Doctor eyes were wide when she picked it up.

"What are you doing?" He said.

"SAVING YOUR LIFE!" said, Amy being one with the fans and then she shot the Astronaut.

But it wasn't a good feeling when she shot the bullet, instead, she looked on with horror.

The credit rolled.

You could say the world stood still when they saw the credit rolling.

"Wait, it's over?" said, Lory Takarada, as everybody watching was shocked that an hour went by just like that. "When is the next episode? Is there early excess?"

Many people did not think Doctor Who could keep up the quality after the fantastic finally and won't be able to hit it big anymore, but the first episode of the new season had put those fears to rest.

Doctor Who Matt Smith era was, back and the wait had been worth it.

The World wanted to know what those creatures were and how the Doctor will defeat them.

They wanted the next episode.

Ch 6: Matt Smith goes to America

"I've never flown first class before. Exciting" Matt said as he sat in the first class section with his manager on his left, those who heard his voice couldn't help but look his way, wondering if he was that actor from the television show. "The America's really want all out."

His manager couldn't agree more since he too had never been to the first-class section of a plane and not many managers could attest to this.

Matt Smith was right now, Britain most valuable actor and the first episode of his second season was showered with nothing but praise. The viewership ratings had yet to be released but everybody know it was going to be high.

The good thing about Matt Smith run is that it made people notice the things that made up such an amazing episode, people were trying to get a hold of the artist's and those who made the aliens look so creepy.

Even Schools were showing Doctor Who to the pupils because it had educational value even if it had a Scifi plot.

Matt Smith landed in America, hours later and he and his manger got off the plane with the other first-class people, they saw a person holding a sign that said 'Matt Smith' and right behind them was a limousine.

"Hello, there." Matt Smith said, with his shades on and unique looking old man get up.

The man heard his voice, and his eyes widened; he soon opened the door for them.

They both got in, and they were driven to a hotel, the hotel was top notch, and it was way better than his house, he walked to the counter and said.

"Hello. My name is Matt Smith. I apparently have a room booked here." He said.

The person's eyes widened in shocked when he heard his name and voice, and so did the surrounding people.

Matt Smith, the British Actor, was in their hotel!?

They didn't believe it when somebody called ahead of time and booked the rooms saying it was for Matt Smith, the actor.

Matt was given the keys and shown to his new hotel room, which he would be staying in for two weeks.

Within an hour, it would get out that Matt Smith was in America.

The hotel had employed much better security to help combat those fans who wanted to see him and wouldn't leave him in peace.

By morning, Matt was heading to the studio with some employed bodyguards, when he and his manager got there, he saw that quite a few people were hovering around the outside because their favourite actors or directors were inside the building in front.

When he came out of the limousine, and everybody saw him even with his shades on, there was an uproar.

Matt Smith.

"MATT SMITH!?" yelled somebody.

"THAT'S MATT SMITH!" Yelled another person.

"I LOVE YOU MATT!" Yelled another person.

"PLEASE GIVE ME THE NEXT EPISODE!" yelled another person.

It was safe to say; the studio already knew of his arrival before he even walked through the front door.

He had gone from an absolute nobody to an actor who was making record-breaking episodes.

He and his manager walked into the building and was immediately greeted by a temp.

"Mister Matt Smith, welcome," said, the guy.

And then they were directed to the meeting place for all the actors who would be taken part in this movie.

#Meeting Place#

"The actor for the main policeman has arrived," said, the tempt as extremely famous actors turn to look at him in curiosity, including Kuu hizuri and to a lesser extent Julie Hizuri who only had a couple of lines do because of her heavy work as a supermodel which was her main job.

The person who came in was dressed in some old-fashioned clothes, but he had young skin, next to him was another man in a suit.

"Hello everybody," said, a voice, a lot of the actors recognised.

Matt said. "My name is Matt Smith, and I will be your policeman two weeks, please take care of m.e."

Everybody eyes widened in shock.

A British Actor was in Hollywood, none of them truly realised just how big he was until they saw him with their own eyes.

For the first time, Matt Smith was in the same room as the big leaguers.

For Matt was the first time he was in the same room as Kuu Hizuri and Julie Hizuri.

He was in the big leagues now.

And scene!

Next chapter, the whole studio is shocked to have a British actor present in the room, and it isn't long before he receives his lines, and they do a bit of a rehearsal to get the feeling, and he proves to everybody that he deserves to be in the same room as them. Meanwhile, Matt is very interested in Kuu and Julie Hizuri. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
